megatechfandomcom-20200214-history
Lepton
'Leptons '''are a type of elementary particle, characterised by their lack of interaction with the Strong Force. Leptons are affected by the Weak Force in nature, and some are also affected by Electromagnetism. The term ''lepton ''usually refers to both n-leptons and antileptons, the most common of which is the positron, which combined with antiquarks can form atoms of antimatter. All leptons have spins of 0.5 and naturally have integer charges, although microleptons created using Laxism and Ergism can have fractional charges. Lepton charges can be both positive and negative. There are three types of lepton that are stable in nature, the electron, the positron and the e-neutrino. The electron is one of the three components of atoms, the other two being protons and neutrons. The electrons are responsible for all chemistry and many other physical properties of matter. Heavier, unstable leptons exist in nature, and both lighter and heavier leptons can be created using artificial forces. Types Leptons are divided into generations based on their mass. The "First Generation of Matter" consists of the electron, the positron and the e-neutrino, whilst the higher generations contain equivalent leptons that are more massive. Electron The most well known and ubiquitous of leptons, the electron gives atoms their volume and physical form (while the nucleus gives atoms their mass). Electrons are responsible for all chemistry and for many other physical properties of substances. Electrons can be driven through metallic substances by magnets as electricity. The electron's heavier analogues are the muon and the tau. Positron The antimatter analogue to the electron, the positron is created in nature through nuclear decay (beta decay) of radioactive isotopes. It can also be synthesised using technology. It's properties are identical to those of the electron with the exception of charge, which is positive. Due to their magnetic nature, positrons are a useful form of antimatter for use as a fuel, since they are easily stored in magnetic containment arcs. The positron's heavier analogues are the antimuon and the antitau. Neutrino The e-neutrino is commonly known simply as the neutrino unless there is need to differentiate it from it's heavier analogues, the muon-neutrino (m-neutrino) and the tau neutrino (t-neutrino). The e-neutrino is the most common neutrino in nature. It is produced in enormous quantities by stars. The e-neutrino has no electromagnetic charge and a very small mass, far smaller than it's charged analogues, the electron and the positron. Although not affected by the electromagnetic force, it is affected by the Weak Force and Gravity. Macroneutrino Macroneutrinos are much more massive than regular neutrinos, with masses equivalent to their charged analogues, rather than orders of magnitude lower as in regular neutrinos. They have no electromagnetic charge, and are only susceptible to the Weak Force and Gravity. Sterile Neutrino Sterile neutrinos are unique particles that are not affected by the Weak Force. The only force which affects them is Gravity. Thus, these particles are even more elusive than regular neutrinos. Multileptons Multileptons, also known as ''polyleptons, are leptons with a charge greater than +/- 1. These can be synthesised using Ergism. The most common multilepton is the bilectron. Category:Families of particles Category:Particle families Category:Particles Category:Physics Category:Chemistry